


Diseased Sun

by Sawaki



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover, Dead People, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawaki/pseuds/Sawaki
Summary: What happens when a disease spreads throughout the world? What happens when there are only a few survivors? Will they make it alive or...?





	1. Chapter 1

°°°  
Black rover could be the only car seen on the empty street. The driver, black haired girl with black eyes and red glasses wasn't really surprised. She just heard on the radio before it would stop working not to leave houses, lock everything and...And What? No one knows. It definitely wasn't end of the world so why lock yourself up at home, alone? The girl chuckled and then sighed as she looked at her watch. She was late for work...again. 

Suddenly her phone rang and she slightly jumped. Yep, not the morning person at all. She took it out from her purse and not even look at the screen to see who it was, she answered.

"Yes?" She asked and fixed her eyes on the road.  
"Hey! Sarada! It's me, boruto." 

'Of course...' Sarada thought and rolled her eyes but then the realization hit her. He sounded nervous, really nervous and Uchiha Sarada knew that Uzumaki Boruto wasn't someone who she had seen nervous for her entire life.

"What's wrong? You alright?" She asked and tried really hard to keep looking forward.  
"I...I don't know. Hey, do you remember 3 days ago when I left the city? With Mitsuki? On a business trip?"  
"Yeah yeah...What about it?" She asked. Come on, she was also starting to get nervous.  
"At first I didn't take it seriously and now...Oh my god it's real and it keeps getting crazy!" The boy whisper-yelled.  
"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Sarada asked. She got really confused. What was it all about? Couldn't he just spit it out?  
"Listen Sarada. I know you won't believe me but..." Boruto sighed and Sarada could feel how tense he was, "Mitsuki told me when we were on our way to get here..As you know his dad is scientist and he has gotten the information that some kind of disease has started to spread throughout the world. Some starter scientists wanted to create medicine which would help people live longer but everything had gone wrong and..."  
"And??" Sarada asked almost immediately. She knew it was about something very,very important.  
"...A zombie apocalypse has started..." he finally whispered.

Sarada was frozen for a second, then she threw her head back and started laughing hysterically.  
"Yeah, that was a good one." She said finally as she calmed down and once again fixed her eyes on the road in front of her. She was sure if the road wasn't empty, she would definitely crash into several cars.

On the other side, Boruto sighed.  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me that's why I want you to come here and see it with your own eyes! Right now I'm in my apartment, looking out from the window and seeing people running around, trying to survive. I can also see some...walkers"  
"Walkers?" Sarada asked as she tried so hard not to laugh.  
"I don't want to call them zombies so...why not call them walkers? As in 'walking dead'?" Boruto said and sighed.  
"I knew that show would have affect on you. See?" Sarada teased and started checking her nails.  
"I guess the disease hasn't reached..." Boruto started but was cut off.  
"Shit!" Sarada yelled as she looked up and saw a man standing in the middle of the road. She was fast enough not to crash into him fully but side of her car still hit the man's leg and forced him on the ground. She cursed again as she stopped the car and got out.  
"I think I killed someone...he's not moving. Boruto, you hear me?" She whisper-yelled as she looked at the men in a few feets away from her on the ground.  
"You hit someone?" He sounded panicked.  
"Yeah...her me check on him if..."  
"No! Don't get close!!" He yelled and Sarada jumped, now completely scared.  
"Why? He may be alive and..."  
"No no no you don't understand! He may be one of the walker!"  
"Stop it! How is it possible. Listen..."  
"No. YOU listen Sarada. Where are you? In the town or on the main road outside of the town? I guess the answer's the second, right?"  
"Yeah, so what?" She asked, clearly annoyed.  
"The road was empty wasn't it? Since I couldn't hear any voice and all..." He whispered the last part.

"Yeah that's also true...Wait I think he moved just now. I need to..."  
"No! He's definitely a walker!" Boruto screamed desperately.  
"You are wrong!" Sarada insisted like a stubborn child.  
"Then answer me. What was he doing there, in the middle of the empty road, frozen?"  
"He wasn't frozen. I think he was trying to cross the road and also..." Sarada stopped talking and Boruto could practically hear her heartbeat. He also heard how Sarada gulped.  
"Hey, Sarada, What's wrong?" He called. No answer. Just whimpers.  
"Sarada! You alright?!" He called again and slid a hand through his yellow hair.

"He...He just...He..."Sarada tried to say but couldn't form a sentence, "Boruto...He...He growled...just now and now...He...he's trying to...get up!" She yelled the last part and then he heard how Sarada ran, probably towards her car.  
"Calm down! Just get in the car and lock all the doors!" He instructed as calmly as he could.  
"that's what I'm doing rig-" A scream...banging sound..."Oh my god Boruto...he's right beside me, banging on the window!"  
"Don't scream. If others are around, they will hear and more will come. Just get away from there as fast as you can!"

Sarada started shaking. 'It's real, it's real, dammit!' The words kept repeating in her mind as she drive as fast as she could.  
"Where should I go now? I wonder if it's safe to..."  
"don't you dare think about going back in the town! It's most likely too late now." Boruto said and sighed again. 

Sarada wasn't stupid. She knew what it meant. If there was one outside of the town, in the middle of the road, then the town was probably infected already. Now she connected all the pieces. The radio announcement. The empty roads. This accident. She was one hell of a lucky person.  
"Then where should I go?" Sarada asked. Her head was about to explode from all this.  
"I don't know...I really don't know. Wait, I will ask Mitsuki if there's a way for you to come here. The more people, the better." He said and chuckled lightly, tried to lighten up the mood. Oh well, he tried...  
"I'm glad he's alive." Sarada replied after a while, "Where is he now?"  
"In the bathroom, trying to call his dad. But he doesn't answer. Probably he...too." Boruto whispered, almost for himself.  
"Think positively. I'm driving towards Kirigakure. You're there, right?"  
"Yeah. I'll call you later once I speak to Mitsuki. Stay safe."  
"Alright. You too, guys." She bid her farewell and hung up.

After about an hour of driving, she stopped once she saw a messy haired boy, with a sword in his hands, trying to fight off several...'walker'.

He seemed pretty young. Probably her age, probably not. He was swinging his sword while yelling some words Sarada couldn't understand. Sarada realized that Boruto was right about 'being loud'. More walkers appeared from several directions.  
Sarada knew he was struggling and didn't stand a chance against them. They were more than 10 now! So she decided to help him. She quickly pulled the window down and called:  
"Hey!!! Stop that and come, fast!!"  
The boy started looking around and when he finally spotted her, she waved and pointed towards herself. 

The boy didn't waste anymore time and started running away from the group of walkers and then towards the car. She quickly opened the car door beside her and as soon as he got in, she drove away.

The boy, who's name appeared to be Asta, was the same age as her,19. His hair was ash blond color and also had soft green eyes. He reminded her of Boruto who had similar features and was also so loud. As Sarada has found out, he was from the clover country, and was on vacation in Sunagakure. But then this started and..bruh, You all know what happened after that.

Sarada told him about her story and how she ended up 'homeless' in this crazy world. He just laughed at that.  
"I also didn't believe it at first, ya'know?" He stopped and Sarada knew he was thinking about something, so she decided not to bother him with other questions.


	2. Chapter 2

°°°  
Sarada's POV  
Time went quickly. Finally we arrived at the Kirigakure but stopped at the entrance. I wasn't really scared of that things. I was scared of the thought that maybe I arrived too late, maybe my friends were already...

I shook my head and tried to think positively. 'Of course they're fine, they're fine, they're perfectly fine..' I repeated in my mind over and over again. Then I looked at the sleeping boy beside me. He fell asleep soon after our conversation. I didn't want to wake him up just to ask him where he was going. He was alone, so why not let him stay with us? Especially when he had a weapon.

I yawned and put my head on the window. I was still waiting for Boruto's call. I knew that if things continue to get worse, soon mobiles would be useless. I pushed all the thoughts away and tried to relax, but as soon as I was about to fall asleep, something hit the car from behind. I quickly turned my head in the direction where the sound was coming from and groaned. 'Walkers...dammit!'

There were 2 of them if I saw correctly. They were trying to reach us...probably?  
I tried not to pay much attention to them but soon more came. I cursed and looked at Asta. He was still sleeping peacefully. Seriously? How can he sleep in the situation like this?! 

I shook him lightly. No response. Called his name. No response. 'You asked for this, no regrets...' I mumbled and punched him in the face.

"Owwwww!! What was that for?!!" He yelled and glared at me while tried to reduce the pain by caressing his cheek.  
"Shhh! We've got the problem!" I pointed at the walkers around the car. He groaned, took his sword and as if something remembered, turned to face me.

"Go backwards." He smirked.  
"Why?" I asked and get ready to do as he said.  
"When you go backwards, the walkers will also step back or better..." His smirk widened, "they will be squeezed like mosquitoes."

I shuddered when I imagined the whole scene. I went backwards and luckily they also stepped back.  
"Do it with full force!" He said with a big grin on his lips. I grinned back and do as he said. My rover threw all walkers far away from us.  
"Now do the same forward! Let's show them who's the boss here!" He shouted and I laughed. That was really fun. I did the same forward and soon all the walkers were on the ground, trying to get up again.  
"Let's get away from here. I don't want to look at these ugly faces any longer!" He said dramatically and I knew he was mimicking someone. I laughed again and started driving in the direction of the town.

Town was quite, but not empty. We passed several walkers and luckily they didn't chase us, they were busy eating their dinner. I felt sorry for all the innocent people who were eaten alive. 

As soon as we neared the town center, my phone rang. I quickly picked it up and answered.  
"Yes?" Wow, I sounded excited. Maybe I overdid back there?  
"Hey, it's me again." He chuckled, "I didn't know you were having fun out there while I'm here, locked in an apartment, worried."  
"Uh...Sorry." I cleared my throat and turned to Asta. He was looking at me with a confused face. "By the way, I'm not alone."  
"Yeah I figured th-" he started but cut himself off. "You what?!"  
"Don't worry he's not a walker." I laughed as I imagined myself sitting in my own car with a walker Asta, who tried to get rid of the seatbelt around him so he could eat me alive.  
"Are you sure he's trustworthy?" He whispered and I fought the urge not to roll my eyes.  
"Come on, Boruto. I'm not a little 5 years old girl who trusts everyone's words. He's a really good guy." I stated and pat Asta on the head. He just crossed his hands over his board chest and tried to look serious and let me tell you this...He failed miserably.  
"Enough with this chit-chatting. Tell me where are you. Have you two arrived yet?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Right now We're..." I looked out of the window just to find a very interesting place, "There's a burger shop right beside me I believe."

Since I knew Boruto well, even in this kind of situation, he would happily run outside just to eat his favorite food.

"Hahaha, you should've said that about 20 minutes ago. It's a bit late now." He said and I knew something bad has happened.  
"Care to explain what's wrong?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.  
"Walkers...Right outside our apartment's door. I don't know how they heard us but I only know one thing...there are many, many of them." He whispered.  
"Where's Mitsuki?" I asked as I started to shake. They're my dearest childhood friends. If even one of them gets hurt I'm always ready to start a revolution or turn into a demon. But if these things dare to lay even a single finger on them, I'll send them back in the hell.  
"He's right beside me. Don't worry, we're safe...for now. We moved all the furniture in our room to cover the door. It's not easy to break in here now." He tried to calm me down but the worrying inside me was not giving up.  
"I see. Can I speak to Mitsuki too?" I asked and the next second, I head his tired voice.  
"Hey, bossy girl." He really tried to sound as cheerful as he always was, but his voice cracked.  
"You need to get some rest." I stated.  
"There's no time for that." He sighed but I knew he was smiling. He always does that, especially when someone asks about his wellbeing.  
"Where are you? We can come and get rid of these ugly ducklings." I said proudly and looked at Asta. He nodded his head and I knew he was also ready to have some fun.  
He chuckled lightly but then replied, "Hotel 'Black Bulls'. That's where we are."  
I repeated it into my mind several times so I wouldn't forget. When I was doing that, I heard Boruto's voice in the background:  
"You shouldn't have said that!!! Now she'll recklessly risk her life just to save us, dammit!"  
"Be quite. I trust Sarada and I also wanna 'get rid of these ugly ducklings' as she calls them." He stated and I knew he was smirking. There was no doubt in it.  
"All right boys! We're on our way!" I cheered and quickly hang up.  
"Now, my dear partner," I turned to Asta "we're going to search for a hotel called 'Black Bulls' and then...We're going to squeeze these ugly ducklings like mosquitoes!!" I shouted as we bumped fists together and started our secret operation called 'STUDLM'.


	3. Chapter 3

As we got deeper in the town, more 'walkers' came into view. Their ugly and bloody faces got stuck in my head and I was sure I wouldn't be able to get them out anytime soon. Mobiles became useless, electricity has disappeared. That means only one thing...situation got worse.

We were still searching for that damn hotel but in vain. That's why I needed mobile, I wanted to call Boruto and ask the address but...Yeah, the line was already dead. 

Asta was still beside me with a very serious face, looking around. He was also the one who broke the silence between us.

"After we find your friends, I have to leave.." He said and looked down.  
"Wha...Why?" I asked and frowned. Leaving? What was he going to do alone? I thought we four could continue fighting together. I thought we would be the proud survivors of this hell.

"I have to...find my friends who are still in Suna. We came here together so.." He said and scratched his head nervously.

"Oh, I didn't know. Then I understand." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back. "But what if...They...already..."

"Well I'll never know if I don't see it myself." He sighed. "I need to find them. They're very important to me."

"It's okay, really. I hope they're fine. Who are they?" I asked curiously as I purposely crashed into one infected old lady. She looked horrible. Messed up hair which was bloody, scratched face and disgusting yellow teeth. I shuddered.

"My best friend Yuno, my co-worker Klaus who's also my friend and my other friend Mimosa." He said cheerfully. If just thinking about them made him happy, then I can't imagine what his reaction's gonna be if Asta found them alive and fine. I couldn't help but chuckle. He reminded me of my own self.

"Hey! There it is! Hotel 'Black Bulls!' Finally!" He cheered and pointed towards the only big building which looked...pretty old. I stopped the car right in front of the entrance as we made sure no one was around and got out. Asta gave me one of his sword and I couldn't help but wonder: 'where did he get these weapons?' As far as I know he was a personal guard of Clover's current mayor. Did he really had access to such cool things? I decided to ask him about this later as we stepped inside the building and was surprised that reception was empty. 

"Guess they're upstairs." I whispered to him as he nodded and we continued our way on the next floor. Still nothing. Not a single soul. Next. Still nothing. However, we heard some voices on the highest floor. We rushed upstairs and saw many ugly ducklings in front of a pitch black door, trying to get in. 'Pff, how pathetic.' I rolled my eyes and whistled to get these things' attention. It worked. They all decided to walk towards us and Asta was the first who attacked one young and very ugly man in the front. I took a deep breath and did the same. One almost bit me but Asta quickly defended me and then with one swift swing of his sword, killing her. I quickly thanked him as we continued to get rid of them.

When Asta killed the last one, both of us were panting like crazy, were sweaty and bloody. I cringed. I wanted to clean up ASAP. Asta just 'eww'-ed and approached the black door these things were so interested in several minutes ago.

He held the doorknob tightly as he knocked lightly on the dirty door. No one answered which made me super nervous. I also approached the door and stood beside Asta whose face I couldn't read.

"Boruto...Mitsuki...it's me, Sarada." I whispered but I knew if they were really inside, they would hear me. Several seconds passed and right as I was going to open the door and step inside no matter what, I heard some noises from inside. Like...someone was moving something big, probably furniture. So they were alive! I sighed in relief as door opened and two very familiar face came into view.

"Sarada!!" Both of them yelled as they hugged me tightly. Of course, I hugged back. I wasn't really paying attention but I still was able to caught how Asta looked away and scratched the beck of his neck.

"We gotta go, fast!" I said as others nodded. We headed back downstairs and when we got out our car was surrounded by walkers. Yeay, perfect!

"What are we gonna do now?" Boruto whispered beside me.   
"We can't get rid of all of them." Asta whispered from behind me as we slowly made our way in opposite direction, back in the hotel.  
"We can't run without a car! But damn they're everywhere." I groaned and sit on the floor in reception room. 

The glass walls were the only things separating us from the outside world. If walkers noticed us, we're done for. I sighed in irritation. 

"Let's ssearch for something to lock the main door, Boruto." Mitsuki said and both of them headed upstairs. After they left Asta sat beside me on the floor and put his sword in front of him. 

"Sarada...I gotta go." He whispered and looked at me with a serious face. This time he really looked like a mature man.  
"Yes I know." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. "And we're coming too." I added and smiled.  
"What- no! You don't have to come with me and risk your life for my friends! Just stay here with your friends. If we make it back alive, I'll definitely come here to check up on you guys." He said and put his hand on top of mine.

"No one asked for your opinion ya'know?" I heard Boruto said as he was walking down the stairs with Mitsuki by his side.  
"We're coming with you to help you find your friends. End if discussion." Mitsuki added and smiled.  
"But...why?" He asked with a grateful tone.  
"You also risked your life to save us, didn't ya? We'll be even." Boruto grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Boruto by the way and this is my friend Mitsuki, you are?"  
Asta approached him and also held out his hand as they shook it, "I'm Asta from The Clover. Nice to meet you both."

I smiled at the scene in front of me. No matter how difficult the situation is, friendship is always the winner. Now I truly believe we have a chance of surviving in this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long but here it is!^^


End file.
